Thank you my girl
Lyrics |-|Japanese= yes 歩き出す扉　探した my life 開けても誰もいない 悪夢を見て crying ためらっている殻を破ってくれた I heard you call my name もっとそばにおいで　瞳の奥の(伝えよ) 抱きしめたい 　いつでも この気持ち for you 出会えてよかった 僕はここにいるよ　大切な君を 守りたいよ重ねよう 明日へのshine bright forever 君へのthank you my girl 君は僕のmedicine 傷を癒す　魔法のように かけがえない wonder girl you said “don’t be afraid” 空に星　地上に花があるように 愛には only you 信じることの意味　教えてくれた(叶えよう) ひとりじゃない僕らは どこまでも this way 未来に向かって 君と繋がってるよ それが嬉しくて　勇気になる 見つめよう　今 under the same sky forever 君へのthank you my girl kiss me, you’re my only girl もっとそばにおいで 瞳の奥の　抱きしめたい just for you いつでも 出会えてよかった 僕はここにいるよ　大切な君を　守りたいよ so shine bright forever 君への thank you my girl 信じることの意味　教えてくれた(叶えよう) ひとりじゃない僕らは どこまでも this way 未来に向かって 君と繋がってるよ それが嬉しくて　勇気になる 見つめよう 今 under the same sky forever 君へのthank you my girl |-|Romanized= yes arukidasu tobira sagashita my life aketemo dare mo inai akumu wo mite crying tameratte iru kara wo yabutte kureta I heard you call my name motto soba ni oide hitomi no oku no (tsutae yo) dakishimetai itsudemo kono kimochi for you deaete yokatta boku wa koko ni iru yo taisetsu na kimi wo mamoritai yo kasane you ashita e no shine bright forever kimi e no thank you my girl kimi wa boku no medicine kizu wo iyasu mahou no you ni kakegaenai wonder girl you said “don’t be afraid” sora ni hoshi chijou ni hana ga aru you ni ai ni wa only you shinjirukoto no imi wo oshiete kureta (kanae you) hitori ja nai bokura wa dokomade mo this way mirai ni mukatte kimi to tsunagatteru yo sore ga ureshikute yuuki ni naru mitsume you ima under the same sky forever kimi e no thank you my girl kiss me, you’re my only girl motto soba ni oide hitomi no oku no dakishimetai just for you itsudemo deaete yokatta boku wa koko ni iru yo taisetsu na kimi wo mamoritai yo so shine bright forever kimi e no thank you my girl shinjiru koto no imi wo oshiete kureta (kanae you) hitori ja nai bokura wa dokomademo this way mirai ni mukatte kimi to tsunagatteru yo sore ga ureshikute yuuki ni naru mitsume you ima under the same sky forever kimi e no thank you my girl |-|English= Yes, I was looking for a door to step through to live my life I had a nightmare where I opened the door to find no one was there and was crying It was you who broke my shell of hesitation I heard you call my name Come closer, staring into the depths of your eyes (follow me) I want to always hold you tight I have this feeling for you, I’m glad I met you I’m here, I’ll protect my precious you Let’s walk together into tomorrow that will shine bright Forever to you, thank you my girl You’re my medicine, like a magic healing my pain My precious wonder girl You said, “Don’t be afraid” There are stars in the sky, there are flowers on the earth My love is for only you You taught me how important it is to believe (come true) We are not alone Make our wishes come true, continue this way to the future We’re connected, you and me, the fact makes me happy and encourages me Let’s look to the future now under the same sky Forever, to you, thank you my girl kiss me, you’re my only girl Come closer, staring into the depths of your eyes, I want to hold you tight Always just for you I’m glad I met you I’m here, I’ll protect my precious you So shine bright Forever, to you, thank you my girl You taught me how important it is to believe (come true) We are not alone Make our wishes come true, continue this way to the future We’re connected, you and me, the fact makes me happy and encourages me Let’s look to the future now under the same sky Forever, to you, thank you my girl Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs